The Falling Darkness
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: Aelita is dieing. It has been a year after the conclusion of season 4, and Aelita's heart is winding down day after day. Jeremy knows what he must do in order to save her, but is he ready to face the consequences? Spoilers about the end of Season 4
1. Chapter 1

The Falling Darkness

Chapter 1

Fatal Play

Aelita was walking through the forest on the grounds of Kadic Academy. She would later be joined at the Hermitage by Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi to give their respects to Franz Hopper, or his grave to be exact. Today would be the first anniversary of the destruction of both Franz Hopper and XANA. The following day would be a day to celebrate after a day of grieving, as it would be the first anniversary of the shutting down of the supercomputer and of Lyoko. Aelita clutched her heart as she walked down the path to the Hermitage. Her heart has been paining her for the past month or so, but Yolanda, the nurse, said it was a mixture of depression and stress. Unfortuneally, that misdiagnosis would eventually cause more pain, and maybe even a death. Aelita was approaching the Hermitage, with tears starting to flow through her eyes. She entered the house and walked up the stairs. She looked around the place that she once lived in, and walked up into Franz's room. Her friends were already there and waiting. Jeremy rushed to Aelita and hugged her. "Are you ok?" he asked her. After wiping a few tears from her eyes, she nodded. "Ok then, lets begin" Jeremy said, and he and Aelita rejoined the others. "We are here today to remember Franz Hopper. Without him, we would of never of been able to defeat XANA. Without him, we would probably be dead right now. Without him, XANA would have taken over the world" Jeremy said. He then stepped back and gave Aelita the floor. "I love you daddy" she said, tears falling from her eyes. "You saved my life so many times. I love you" she cried. She then moved back and gave Ulrich some room to speak. "I never really knew you, but you helped us till the end" he said, and then let Yumi speak. "You helped us. You sacrificed yourself. You knowingly walked into your death. You had the courage that so many people wished for" she said, and then Odd spoke. "Since everyone already used the best material, let me just say rest in piece Franz" Odd said, and then backed up and rejoined the rest of the gang. "That's it then" Jeremy said. Aelita leaned over and cried on Jeremy's shoulder. She has been like this for much of the previous year. She as had massive mood swings every so often, and sometimes she would still try to convince herself that Franz was still alive. The gang walked back to Kadic. "It's alright" Jeremy told a weeping Aelita. "Everything is going to be alright". How wrong was he? That night, the entire gang had trouble sleeping, but Aelita had the most trouble. Not only was she still depressed from the passing of her dad, but she was enduring some physical pain. The factory has not been visited for months by anyone, so if Jeremy or anyone else were to walk in there right now, they would find it strange that there was green smoke coming out of the floor of the supercomputer room. The supercomputer had a special battery that was activated if the supercomputer was ever shut off. It kept it's basic functions alive and active, even if Lyoko was shut down. The backup battery was created by Franz for incase of a power outage or other kind of emergency. The battery was never used before, and only had a one year life span. That year ended in the morning, and Aelita didn't wake up.


	2. Heart

Chapter 2

Heart

Jeremy woke up the next morning like he would any other morning. He got out of bed and went to brush his teeth. "Morning" he said to Odd and Ulrich. "Did you sleep well?" Odd asked Jeremy, who was surprised. "That is nice of you to ask, Odd" he replied, but Odd cut him off. "Because I left a rosebud in there yesterday, if you know what I mean. Bean Burritos, you know what they do to me!" Odd said and laughed.

As the day continued, none of them saw Aelita. "Rosa, you smell great today!" Odd said. It was lunchtime, and still no sign of Aelita. Rosa sighed. "Here are your seconds, Odd" she said, giving him a second helping of meatloaf. Odd walked back to the table, eating along the way. "Hey Einstein" he started to ask. "Are you going to" Odd asked, but Jeremy cut him off. "Just take it Odd" Jeremy said, handing Odd his pudding. He wasn't in the mood to eat. He has not seen Aelita yet all day and was fearing the worst.

Unfortuneally, his fears were confirmed during science class. "Can Jeremy Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robia, and Yumi Ishiyama please come up to the main office" the principle said over the school intercom. The gang got up out of their seats and went up to the office. Only Jeremy really suspected that it was about Aelita, and it was not good news. When they entered Mr. Delmas's office, he was talking to a paramedic. When the gang entered the room, he turned around. "Have a seat" he told them. When they were all seated and comfy, Mr. Demlas told them the bad news.

"Kids, your friend Aelita is in the hospital. She was found in her bed this morning by Jim, with a very slow heartbeat" he said. Jeremy looked down at his shoes. He knew what Mr. Delmas was going to say next. "She is probably not going to make it" he said. Jeremy winced when he heard the words. "Her heart is slowing down as we speak. The doctors have know idea why this is happening, and they are probably not going to find out why until after she has passed". A tear formed in Jeremy's eye. He knew why the doctors were not going to find out why she was dieing, and he knew what would need to be done to cure Aelita.

"Can we see her?" Odd asked the principle. Mr. Delmas looked at the paramedic next to him, who shook his head. "I am afraid not. Your friend is in too critical of a condition to be visited, at least right now". When Jeremy heard this, he stood up. "You alright Jeremy?" Ulrich asked him. Jeremy did not respond. Instead, he walked right out of the office, and ran straight up to his room.


End file.
